Avel Medeis
Link to Original Document, with extra information, including logs, extended backstory, and opinions of people. Your name is AVEL MEDEIS. You are ONE UNLUCKY PERSON. At a young age, you learned to take life as it is. AKA, INCORRIGIBLE OPTIMISM. Unfortunately, after the first golden years of your beloved childhood, it was only down the digestive tract from there. You are a LIVING CHIMERA, causing some of your skin and hair to be different colors. You have one blue and one hazel eye, the latter of which is monochromatic. On top of that, you have mild SICKLE-CELL ANEMIA. You try to be EXTROVERTED despite being rather clumsy, both physically and socially, and naively consider yourself on friendly terms with most anybody. You’re normally pretty good at putting on a BRAVE FACE for the public eye, doing your best to shrug off your intrinsic INFERIORITY COMPLEX. Tho’, be serious: you can’t have time to be concerned by such things when you’re obviously enjoying the effects of your glorious MEDICINAL CANNABIS. 420 everyweek, baby. But really; despite a myriad of...UNFORTUNATE EVENTS to befall you through the short years, you’re best described to be as HAPPY-GO-LUCKY as a CHILD IN A CANDY FACTORY. You have your WHOLE LIFE in front of you, and you aren’t afraid to live it in the SUNSHINE! You consider “Living in the Sunlight” your THEME SONG, and will often hum the tune or strum it on your BELOVED UKULELE - the only precious detail to your name, besides your hippie-esque sense of fashion. Amazingly, your beloved ukulele is EXTREMELY LUCKY, having thus far never broken in twelve years. You’ve even named it; IVORY is your child. Your chumhandle is chimericalCrotchet and “YOU OFTEN SPEAK LOUDLY AND VERY ENTHUSIASTICALLY! :D other times you speak quietly...but it only suSPENDS THE BRIGHT AND BEAMING YOU!! :D :D” Life Before SBurb/SGrub All your life, you’ve lived with your Aunt, older sis and brother. You have learned to love the world you live in, as well as your small family. As long as the four of your are there for each other, you know life is good. You were born a chimera - you have two different sets of genes in your body, and you look a little weird. This permits your affliction of a mild case of SCA, which aside from the occasional hospital visit, you’ve led a relatively peaceful, enjoyable first years of your life, until you hit school. After two painful years of something of a hellish world, you were somehow expelled, and resolved to repressing those abhorrent memories wholly. Consequently homeschooled, this newfound freedom allowed your Aunt to enter a job as a traveling English teacher; thus beginning your Epic World Tour! You went everywhere, and your life was pretty grand, even in spite of your newfound HORRENDOUS luck; aside from your innate SCA, you’ve endured a neverending series of unfortunate events for the next six years, ranging from seeing a friend die, to breaking a china cabinet, without any chinaware in it. Still, you enjoyed life as you could, your optimism undeterred. Anyway, in the latest episode of your life's travels, your aunt has landed your family in a castle in Scotland. Your older sister happily takes advantage of the setting for her videography passion, and your brother has already begun to tease you about what a mess you’ll make of the place. You just ignore him, tho’, excited to be exploring the huge building. In-Game Avel has been brought into the game via Libby, after an encounter with Jack. Subsequently babysat by Nullar, she learns Dartkind and sort-of befriends the blind, grouchy troll. She spends a short time there, helping in the garden and derping around, learning how the universe works according to Jossik via Pesterchum. At some point she falls to sleep and dreams of Prospit, meeting a bunch of trolls and people she's not likely to remember. OOC Contact Information *chimericalCrotchet *myuufi@gmail.com